


Old Allies, New Friendships

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Genji’s Killer butt, How many this idiots are in this store, My first gen fanfic that wont end like the last one, One two three four, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tracer, Genji, McCree, and their old ally Raider finally allow themselves to let loose in this light hearted comedy. Follow these four on fun adventures and watch the friendship grow.





	Old Allies, New Friendships

Even when nothing looks hopeful, friends can brighten your day.

Like every other mission Raider had ever gone on, it was horrible. The operation was located in Dorado, and the Mexican Government had cut off every way to their designated location. At this point, for Raider, all hope was lost. At least she had her best friends with her.   
“Raider, call HQ and call for backup!” Tracer ordered. “On it!” The agent responded, pulling her recaller from her pocket. Selecting Overwatch HQ, a screen showed up, calling whoever was on the coms.   
When the screen stopped the static and connected, Raider clearly saw Mercy on the other end. “Mercy, we need backup! We lost every way to the designated location. Can someone over at HQ shut down the hard light blockings-“  
A gunshot cut off the agent. In the background of the chaos, Mercy could hear everything. “Was that Genji who just got shot?” She whispered. Raider glanced back before nodding to the doctor.  
“Don’t worry, Agent Raider,” Mercy declared. We’ll shut down the blocking as soon as possible. Just hang tight!”  
“Gracias Doc!” Raider thanked Mercy before shutting off the recaller. “Okay guys. HQ is working on shutting down the blocks. Until then, we wait.”

 

10 minutes later, and no response ensued. Tracer and McCree, who was also on the mission, tried to hold Genji’s cybernetic leg together. Raider would occasionally speak during her job as a lookout for the team. Jumping down from the post, the agent slipped a few words.  
“You guys, is Genji still going to keep a killer butt?” Raider jokes before taking a pistol to the head by Tracer. “McCree, what do you think? Killer butt or nah?”  
McCree didn’t respond the first time.  
“Hello? Jesse? Look at it and tell me the truth!” Raider took Tracer’s other pistol to the head this time. McCree shrugged. “Sure, it’s still a killer butt. How would I know?” After a moment of silence, McCree continued. “It’s not like I’m an expert on guys’ butts or anything like that.” The cowboy let a few laughs slide. It was clearly obvious he wasn’t telling the truth on the whole ‘not an expert on guys’ butts’ thing.   
As raider sighed at her friend’s obvious lies, a crash was heard from the distance. “Did you guys hear that?” Tracer asked, getting up from her position. And with a loud boom, the hard light all shattered, giving easy access to the payload.   
The team gave each other quick glances, before high fiving and making their way back to the objective.


End file.
